


The Private Sexual Education of Tony Stark

by TorchUnlit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchUnlit/pseuds/TorchUnlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the Public Romantic Education of Steve Rogers, because he's pretty sure there's not much he can teach Tony.</p>
<p>When Steve Rogers catches his student, Tony Stark, having sex in his classroom, it sparks a sexual affair that quickly leads Steve to losing his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Private Sexual Education of Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Before going in, know Tony's 17, Steve's something like 27 or 28, and there is going to be a strong level of dubious consent, so don't say I didn't tell you.
> 
> Tags will be added on an as needed basis.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Thank you!

When the staff meeting finally ends, Steve can’t hold back his side of relief. Peggy looks at him with a smirk.

“A group of us are going out to get drinks now,” she says as they stand and collect their things. “You should come with us, Steve.”

Steve shakes his head. He appreciates the offer, but right now, going home to a hot bath sounds like the best option. “Maybe next time,” he says.

Everyone starts heading en masse to the parking lot, but Steve breaks away. “Left some things in my classroom,” he explains to Peggy, and gives her a wave as he leaves.

It isn’t until his hand is resting on the doorknob that he hears the noises coming from inside. Steve stiffens. No one should be there, not at this hour. He braces himself, not sure what he’ll find on the other side, and throws open the door.

“What are you-” The words die in his throat as he sees two students fucking on his desk.

It’s as if time slows to a halt. He recognizes the boy with his torso pressed to Steve’s desk, his pants around his ankles, as one of his students: Tony Stark. The boy currently with his cock in Tony’s ass is a stranger to Steve.

They stare at one another, each one shocked and in their own thoughts, when suddenly the other boy jerks away, pulling a cry from Tony as he pulls out, and runs out past Steve, knocking him to the floor as he goes.

“Wait!” Steve barely manages to say as he crashes to the floor. He lands, hard, and curses. “Shit!”

“Mr. Rogers!” Tony says from where he’s still spread eagled on the desk. He moves with surprising speed to Steve’s side. “You ok?”

“I’m-” Steve is having trouble finding words, because he’s still trying to process the fact that he just caught two students having sex on his desk, and one of them is kneeling by his side right now, cock still out and hard and glistening with precome, and Steve really needs to look away, because this is up to 11 in inappropriateness.

Tony’s hands feel hot against him as he helps Steve up. “Thanks,” Steve says before he snaps back to teacher mode. “What the hell are you doing, Tony?” he snaps. His eyes drift down again, and he immediately pulls them up. “Put your pants back on.”

There’s a wicked grin on Tony’s face all of a sudden, the previous concern gone. “Of course, Mr. Rogers,” he says, before turning around, bending over so his ass is in Steve’s view, perfect and round, and then his pulls up his pants with a lot more show than is necessary. “That better, sir?”

“Thank you,” Steve replies, voice catching on the words. “Sit down.”

Steve closes the door as Tony snags one of the stools from the large art tables. Steve starts to head to his desk to lean against it as he stares down at Tony, but he thinks better of it t the last minute. He stands pointedly next to it and glares down at Tony. “What the hell were you doing in here?”

Tony looks bored as he answers, “Having sex. Not great sex, but hey, it was decent sex. Well, would have been if I could have come.”

Steve is not amused, but his cheeks redden a little. “Who’s the other student?”

“Oh, him?” A wicked glint appears in Tony’s eye. “He’s not a student. I don’t think anyway. You know, I don’t even remember his name.”

Steve takes a second to process that, staring at Tony in disbelief. “Tony, that is no way to behave. Not on school grounds, not while you’re underage-”

“I’ll be 18 in a couple months.”

“-and not,” Steve continues, ignoring Tony’s interruption, “having unprotected sex. Especially with someone you don’t even know! You have to be careful, take care of yourself.”

Tony looks baffled for a moment. “Wow,” he says, the smirk returning. “you are getting more mad at me having unprotected sex, which I’m impressed you even noticed, than me having sex on your desk.”

“Yes,” Steve replies, then shakes his head. “No, that’s not-. Tony.” He glares down at him. “What you did today was wrong.”

Tony shifts, in a way that makes it obvious to Steve he’s still very, very hard. Steve can see the tent in his pants, and there’s a wet spot growing in the fabric. Tony lets out a soft little groan. “Sure,” he says. “What I did was wrong.” Without warning, Tony slides off the stool. He approaches Steve with slow, deliberate steps. His eyes are hooded, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips for just a second. “So are you going to teach me the right way?” He stops inches from Steve, head tilted up to look at him.

“Teach you?” Steve chokes, feeling flustered and hot, and there’s an uncomfortable pooling of hat in his groin.

“Teach me how to do it well. Safe. Whatever.” Tony shrugs a shoulder as if he doesn’t care exactly what Steve teaches him. He steps just a little bit closer, and then Tony’s cock is pressed up against Steve’s own.

Tony’s eyes light up when he feels how hard Steve is getting. “Wow, Mr. Rogers,” he says, voice low and rough, “you sure do seem happy at that thought.”

“I’m not-” Steve starts, but his throat catches. “I mean-”

All of a sudden, Tony switches from seductive to earnest. “Please,” he begs, pushing up against Steve. “Help me. Just… touch me, I’ll touch you. I need it.”

He hands run along Steve’s arms, and Steve can’t suppress the groan that escapes when Tony rubs their clothed cocks together. “It’s not-”

“I don’t care,” Tony says. “Just let me…” He undoes Steve’s belt and pants with one hand and reaches in, drawing Steve’s cock out. Steve shuts his eyes tight at the contact, bucking his hips into Tony’s touch.

“Please, Mr. Rogers,” Tony says, guiding Steve’s free hand to his cock. “Touch me, too.”

Steve doesn’t need to undo Tony’s pants, they just slip right off as Steve shoves his hand into them. He grips Tony, and they begin to jack each other in unison.

Tony’s little moans as Steve works him over fill the room, along with the sweet scent of sex and musk. Steve swabs the precome from the head of Tony’s cock with his thumb and uses it to make it an easier slide as his hand moves over the hard flesh.

He pushes harder into Tony’s hand as Tony gives a twist that ha Steve seeing stars. “Tony,” he groans, because he can’t help it, his skin feels like it’s on fire. He pulls Tony closer, until their cocks and hands are rubbing against one another.

Its not long before Steve gasps and comes, all over Tony’s hand. He strokes Tony a few more times, and then Tony comes with a beautiful, drawn out moan. They pant together, leaning against one another, for a long moment.

Tony pulls back enough to draw his hand up to his mouth. Steve realizes what he means to do a second before he does. “Don’t-”

Tony pauses, eyes half-lidded, looking up at Steve. His hand, covered in come, hovers in front of his face. “Are you clean, Mr. Rogers?”

“Yes, but-”

“Then that’s good enough for me.” Tony’s tongue darts out and he cleans off his hand with several long strokes. It’s obscene how he sucks in each finger and pulls it out with a pop. Then he draws Steve’s hand up to his mouth and proceeds to lick that clean as well.

Steve’s toes curl in his boots as Tony’s hot tongue swipes across his skin, caressing each knuckle and nail as if it were candy.

When he’s done, Tony lets Steve’s hand drop.

As the post-orgasmic haze leaves Steve, he realizes with horror he just had sex with his student. “This can’t happen again, Tony.”

Tony’s expression, a happy, dopey, post-sex smile, shifts slightly. He’s still smiling, but Steve can only say that it looks guarded now. “Whatever you say, Mr. Rogers. Thanks for the lesson.” Tony fastens his pants, grabs his bag, and saunters out.

Steve stares far too long at Tony’s ass as he leaves.

He quickly does up his own pants and groans, resting his head in his hands. What the hell did he just do?

That night, Steve doesn’t sleep well. His dreams are filled with laughing brown eyes, a sharp, cocky smile, and short, thick black hair he wants to busy his hands in as he fucks that smiling mouth.

When Steve wakes up, cock hard and aching, he jerks off, remembering Tony’s touch. He comes with a deep groan, and as he cleans himself up, he knows this doesn’t bode well.


End file.
